Letters to a Dragon
by XdillydillyX
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is a tough dragon slayer that attends Phantom Lord high. When he is assigned to be a pen pal of the small Solid Script mage of Fairy Tail he looks at it as nothing but more than a joke. After their first mission together though, his thoughts shift and the small girl starts to mean something to him. Being the jerk he is, he can't just admit his feelings. Ugh, feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**~Levy's P.O.V.~**

I ran down the street towards my school with my breakfast in hand. I stayed up way too late the night before reading the newest book in my collection, "He Isn't A Dog!". It was a werewolf book, horror. I love horror.

I bumped into a tall man with shining red eyes, my breakfast flew out of my hand and into the street as I fell to the ground. "Oh, sorry!" He said holding his hand out to me. He had a scar across his nose and short black hair. Boy was he dreamy. I always had a thing for crimson colored eyes. They were just so pretty.

"N-no it was my fault." I stuttered. I took his hand and stood up quickly. "I'm Levy." I gave him a soft smile.

The boy returned the smile and turned around, "I'm Rogue but I need to get going. I'm going to run late if I don't."

That's when I remembered I was running late myself, "Oh!" I quickly ran off towards my school.

When I reached the gates the first bell rung. I rushed to my first period class, English.

I tapped my pen against my desk as my teacher started the day's lesson. Bored. I was bored. Most of the stuff we were learning I already knew. I was too smart for my own good. "Levy!" My teacher yelled my name and my head shot up and I smiled at her. "Stop day dreaming!"

"I wasn't day dreaming." I replied plainly. I sighed and my teacher, Ms. Scarlet, glared at me.

"Like I was saying, we're starting a kind of pen pal system with the other schools." Ms. Scarlet walked by each desk placing a slip of paper on them. "This slip tells you who your partner is and what school they're from. You will go on a job with them once a month until the end of the school year."

She placed one on my desk and I picked it up. It read "Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord" I froze up in my chair. Phantom Lord was a scary school full of the rough delinquent kids. I wanted nothing to do with them. "Uh Ms. Scarlet, can I get a different one?"

"No." She replied smiling softly at me. "You got him for a reason."

"Why?!"

"Well, we figure you might actually help him change his ways. You're a nice girl and he is close to being expelled."

"And you want me to help him?"

She nodded and the bell rang dismissing us. I sighed as I packed up my things and made my way out of the classroom. The Iron Dragon? I wanted nothing to do with him. I knew he was vicious. What made them think I could help him?

 **~Gajeel's P.O.V.~**

I smirked as the kid ran from me in fear. I had just threatened to beat him for touching my friend Juvia who seemed out of it. She was sick, I assumed it was from all the rain around her, constantly. She gave me a soft, sad, smile and walked off to her first hour. I rolled my eyes, like I always did when people smiled at me and drug my ass to English. My least favorite part of the day, next to Math, Science, and History. I really only liked my two electives. My music class, which I loved just because I loved music and I'm a very talented singer, and my magic class, which helped me understand my iron dragon slaying better.

I plopped my butt down at my desk and threw my legs onto the table top. The teacher gave me a slight glare but when I returned it she gave me a scared smile. "Gihihi," I laughed crossing my arms over my chest. The teachers at our school were mostly pushovers, much like the other schools in general. One day our school was going to destroy the others though, starting with that stupid Fairy Tail school. I hated it.

The final bell rang signaling the start of our first hour. The teacher stood there quietly for a moment and then wrote down the words "pen pal" on the board. She looked over us all. "All the schools have decided to start a pen pal system." She glanced around again then picked up a stack of papers off her desk.

I rolled my eyes at her as she started handing out the small papers. This is a stupid idea. No one here is going to do it, and if they do they won't write nice letters. I gave a low growl once a slip landed on my desk. I picked it up. "Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail" it read. I sat up looking at her. "Why am I assigned to a stupid fairy?!" I yelled.

My teacher turned to face me. I chuckled because I couldn't even remember her name, "That's what the School Council decided to assign you." She replied rather coldly. It was the first time she'd seemed to harsh toward any of us students.

I huffed and got up. "Alright, whatever." I walked to the door and looked back at her, "She better be sending the first letter."

She shook her head. "No, you two are going on your first job together. That'll be tomorrow."

Anger built up inside me and I stomped out of the room before I punched her in the face. I was already on the brink of expulsion and really didn't need this one stupid thing to get me there. I just walked home, deciding I was done with school for the day. Maybe things would be better tomorrow.

* * *

I relaxed on my bed with my earphones in my ears. I tapped my foot to my rock music as I read my book. I heard a knock at my door and glared at it. "What?!" I shouted pulled my ear buds out quickly. I set my book down and stomped over to the door. I opened it and a small girl stood there giving me a bitter smile. She looked disgusted with me. "Who are you?" I asked rudely.

"Levy McGarden." She crossed her arms over her chest as she said this. I looked her over. She wore a simple top and pants. She didn't seem happy about having to be at my door.

"What are ya doin' here?"

"Well I rode a bus to your school from mine and when you weren't there ready to go on the mission I was sent here." She turned from me. She was so small. I could squish this fairy easily but something about her stopped me from doing so. Her anger towards me was kind of cute just because it seemed like she was a nice girl.

"Alright, let's go then." I said pushing her forward and out of the way. I closed my door and locked it as she glared at me from the ground.

"Asshole." She mumbled getting up. I walked away and heard her soft footsteps behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Third Person P.O.V.-Levy~**

Levy lead the metal head down the hall of the unfamiliar building. Why was she leading him? She didn't even know her way around this part of the city. She growled and turned around to face the boy. "Hey!" She barked putting her hand out. He ran into it and she held her ground making him jerk back a little. "You should lead the way or we'll get lost."

"We ain't even out of the apartment building yet, shrimp." He replied angrily. He crossed his arms in front of his chest looking away from her. "Surely, yer not stupid enough to get lost in an apartment building."

 _Who are you calling stupid..._

"Gah! I knew this was a bad idea!" Levy threw her arms up in surrender. "I'm going home. I don't have time to work with some selfish asshole who doesn't even recognize a nerd when he sees one." Levy stomped away.

And that's when he put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him, "Yer gonna do this job with me, cause I didn't get out of my bed for nothin'." His eyes seemed like they were going to burn through Levy's head, but she was still amazed by their beauty. How had she noticed his red eyes before?

 _Right, because he is an asshole and I want nothing to do with him. He is also a rough guy who doesn't seem to have a touch of kindness in him._

Levy snorted at him and turned away, "Give me one good reason."

"Because if you don't you won't see any of yer friends again." He said with a serious tone in his voice that scared Levy. She was strangely feeling a want to help him, but not because he threatened her. It was because he seemed worse than her teacher made him out to be. If Levy was to change his ways, what would that do for her?

"Fine." She said bitterly. "Let's go." She had a small smile on her face. He didn't notice it, he just stomped away.

 **~First Person P.O.V. Gajeel~**

I gave the shrimp what she wanted, I took the lead. But of she thought I was going to do any thinking while on this job she was mistaken. If she was "smart" like she said she is, then she should be able to get us out of any thinkable situations. After this, the short stack was getting a long letter telling her how I felt about the mission and it wasn't going to be kind. She was already annoying me and I had only been with her five minutes.

"Jeez, can you walk any slower?" She asked with an irritated tone. She mumbled something else I couldn't hear as I picked up pace. It had something to do with my face, I was almost certain of it.

"Let's go, shorty." I said nearly leaving her in my dust. She thought I was slow? I was way faster than she would ever be.

Them she tripped and fell into me. I growled at her as we tumbled to the floor. She gave me a really nervous and shy smile, but it was because she was embarrassed. It was kind of cute.

I shoved her off me. _She's not cute, she's not cute, she's n-o-t, not, cute!_

I stood up and glared down at her, "Let's go." I walked away and her small footsteps rushed to catch up.

 **~Levy's P.O.V.~**

Well that was unexpected. I really didn't mean to trip but it seemed like he had a somewhat soft side and totally rejected it when he shoved me off of him. I saw that smile that crept onto his face before he rudely pushed me off. I'm not blind.

We made our way to where we had our job. It was a small town who just needed a few things fixed. Gajeel would run the bandits out while I rewrote the enchantment trapping the people in the town. It was simple enough.

But of course the Phantom student had to make things harder than they should've been. When I told him I wasn't a great fighter he just had to make a comment on my school, how we were the worst and weakest out there and how he would kick all of our asses someday. He ended up with a solid script "hole" under him after that. It took him about twenty minutes to get out of it.

"Yer gonna pay for that, shrimp!" He yelled at me as he crawled out finally. I just snickered at him and started rewriting the enchantment on the town while he stood by bored. "I ain't seein' these bandits."

"Sorry." I said quietly as my hand flew across the enchantment. "Find something else to do."

I heard a "Gihihi" behind me before I was picked up. I screamed and he ran down the street with me. "This works."

"Gajeel! P-put me down!" I yelled squirming in his arms. "I need to finish this enchantment. Why did you even-," Then I screamed because his hand was placed on my butt. I slapped at his hands, "Put me down!"

"Nah, shrimp. Yer pretty fricken cute for a Fairy. You should join my school. I can teach ya to be tough." He stopped and I squirmed out of his arms. He had a smirk on his face. "I hate to say this, but this pen pal thing might be fun."

I glared at him and sighed realizing I had dropped my pen. "Yeah, well only if you fix your ways." I looked at him then around at the ground. "I will not write back if you are going to write rude things." I growled when I couldn't find my pen.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding up my blue pen. I reached for it and he held it up so I couldn't grab it. "Gotta reach, shorty." He smirked, "Gihihi."

After jumping for it a few times he handed it back to me. I glared at him and walked back to the enchantment wall. "I have to restart now." I said putting my pen to the wall.

"I ain't even sorry."

"You should be. We're gonna be here another thirty minutes or so."

His sigh felt rewarding, it was his fault I had to restart even though I was almost done. As I fixed the enchantment we were never attacked. It was kind of weird, but I didn't mind. I wasn't that strong when it came to defending myself and solid script could only defend for so long.

"There." I said standing up. I turned to where the Iron Dragon Slayer should've been, but he wasn't there. "Gajeel?"

I sighed and walked to the town's mayor alone. I knocked and he opened the door, "How is it? Can we leave now?"

"Yeah, you can." I replied. "All bandits will be stuck on the outside and as soon as they leave the town they can't reenter. So if there are any hiding somewhere just chase them out." I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much." He held out a bag of money and I took it. It was heavy. I almost dropped it after he closed his door. That's when the Phantom Lord student came back.

"Let me take that." He said seeing my struggle. I was thrown off by his want to help me. "I might as well do some heavy lifting since I didn't get to punch anyone." He took the jewel and slung it over his shoulder. I watched him walk away. "Comin'?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I said following him. We my influence on him actually helping or was it just because he did find me cute? Oh well.

* * *

I stretched in my desk as Ms. Scarlet threw a letter on my desk. I jumped, because it made a pretty loud noise. There was metal or something in it. I opened it slowly and pulled out a folded piece of paper and an extremely heavy pen. It was made of iron no doubt.

I opened the paper.

 _Dear Shrimp,_

 _Levy is yer name right? I hope you remembered mine is Gajeel. If not it is. Um, so I enjoyed that little job we did together. We should have that much fun next month when we go on another one. I was serious about you going to my school though. We don't have that many smart people around here and well I could use more friends. I'm sure the two of us could be great friends. You aren't as annoying as I thought you would be. I could also use yer help studyin' if you wouldn't mind._

 _I suppose I could tell you a bit about myself. I love singing and throwing my fist into people's faces. I hear ya have a Flame Dragon there, that Lightning one too. I would like to go a few rounds with them._

 _I wasn't the only one who came back from a mission with yer school happy. My friend Juvia seems to be very chipper now. I've never seen her without that damn cloud over her head. She said her partner was like Gray or something like that? Ya know that guy? Can I bash his face in too?_

I giggled at that. Natsu, the Flame Dragon he spoke of, and Gray were always going at it. I continued reading.

 _But anyways, I just hope you don't mind being my partner. I know I'm not the nicest person ever, but I'm not the brute everyone makes me out to be. I'm sure you can bring out my nice side. I wouldn't mind that._

 _-Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord, Iron Dragon Slayer._

 _P.S. That pen is waaaay better and cooler than that sissy blue one you have. Throw that other one away._

I smiled and put the letter down. I could help him. He wanted to change. I pulled out a paper and took the pen in my hand. I started writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Levy's P.O.V.~**

I smiled as I looked at my letter to Gajeel. How long had we been doing this? Three weeks? This was the last letter being sent between the two of us before out next job. I set down the pen Gajeel had sent with the first letter he sent me.

"What are you smiling at?" Lucy came up beside me asking. I looked at her and smiled.

"I just finished my letter to Gajeel." I replied standing up. "I need to get it in an envelope and seal it away ask quickly as I can. I need to start studying up on the job that Gajeel and I are doing next week."

"I can take if for you Levy."

"N-no, that's alright." I stuttered feeling nervous she'd read it on the way to the desk with my needed materials. "I have it but thank you for the offer." I smiled at my best friend again and walked away from her quickly, swinging my shoulder bag over my shoulder quickly. That was almost too awkward.

I grabbed an envelope from the desk and folded my letter slipping it inside. "There." I said. I ran my tongue across the seal and laid it on the desk to be sent out to the other schools. "I hope he likes that one." I laughed to myself and the girl next to the desk looked at me funny. I just gave her a shy smile and walked away.

I walked to my locker as the bell rang signaling that it was now time to head to second period. I picked up my phone and dropped my English text book in my locker. I checked my phone, I had a message from Lucy. I sighed.

"Hey Lev! I need details on your pen pal. I've never seen you look so... Happy when looking at something you had to write for school." It said. I sighed.

"He's just warming up to me a bit." I texted back. "It makes me happy that he isn't a grouch like I thought he would be."

I turned off my phone once I was sure it sent and put my phone back in my locker. I picked up my Science text book, slung my bag over my shoulder, and walked to class.

 **~Gajeel's P.O.V.~**

There was a knock on my door as I was putting my shoes on. I finished then I growled and got up, "What'd ya want?" I asked rudely opening the door. I was surprised to see Juvia standing there. "Oh rain lady, it's you." I looked over her, the cloud was gone. I looked at her face and she was actually smiling.

"Gajeel," Juvia said looking at me closely, almost too close. When did she get so bad about personal space? "Juvia was worried you weren't coming to school today. You have a letter that arrived yesterday and you have briefing for your job with the small girl."

"Yeah, I figured her letter came in today. I wrote her four days ago." I replied grabbing my bag.

"A backpack?" She asked looking at me strangely. "You never carry one of those."

"Levy suggested it." I slung it over my shoulder and she giggled slight. "What's with the giggling and smiles?" I asked coldly closing my door and locking it.

"Gajeel let someone else give him suggestions."

I blushed slightly and looked away from her and down the hall, "Tch, let's just go rain lady." I walked down the hall and listened to a giggly Juvia the whole way to the school.

* * *

When I arrived at the school, there was hardly anyone there. I ran into a few people who were ripping up pieces of paper. "Oi, Gajeel!" Someone called. I turned my head, a guy, I couldn't remember his name, stared at me, "How do you stand this system?" He asked.

I smirked, "My partner isn't an idiot." I replied. I continued walking and Juvia followed. "How are you enjoying this pen pal thing?" I asked Juvia on the way to my locker.

"Well Juvia is sure that Gray likes her." She replied. "Juvia is going to have all Gray's children!"

"What?!" I looked at her. She had a very happy expression on her face. "Y-you like that Fairy that way?"

Juvia nodded and pulled out a letter from her pocket, "After our job next week, I'm going to send him this!" She said excitedly. She shoved it back in her bag.

"What is that?" I asked glaring at her hand in her bag.

"My transfer. He's going to give it to Makrov and I'm going to join Fairy Tail."

"Y-you what?!"

"Gajeel-,"

"Yer gonna be a Fairy?!"

"Y-yeah. Is Gajeel okay with that?"

I slammed my locker, not bothering to put anything in it. I just walked away angrily.

I tapped my pen against my desk picking up the letter from Levy. I didn't want to open it. I was scared to know what she would say in the last letter I had sent her had my letter and a transfer paper she could fill out to join my school. I really needed her in studying.

"Gajeel?" Juvia walked up to me and looked down at me, "Did Juvia upset you this morning?"

"No." I said bitterly. "I understand yer want to be a Fairy, it sucks here." I stopped tapping my pen and set it and the letter down. I propped my feet up on the chair next to me. "Though I'm sure you could go to a stronger school."

Juiva shook her head, " Gajeel, Fairy Tail is plenty strong. Plus Juvia wants to be with Gray." She smiled lightly, which made me smile. I was glad to see her happy. It didn't change that he still hated a lot of the people there especially the salamander he kept hearing about.

"Alright," I said giving up on the topic. "Whatever ya want."

"You could come too." She offered. I looked up at her.

"Are ya crazy? They'll never let me transfer there. I'm a slacker and..." I thought for a moment, "I may or may not have beat up two kids from there."

"So? Fairy Tail is pretty forgiving. Gray even told me."

I shook my head and picked up Levy's letter and waved Juvia away. "Shoo." I pealed it open.

 _Hey Gajeel!_

 _Um, well I'm not sure what to say. I don't really want to transfer there. People there tend to be really rude and jerky. Plus, all my friends are here Gajeel. Lucy, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Gray, even my teachers are my friends._

 _And don't take that last thing wrong. You're my friend too, you giant. I just want to stay here with them so... I thought why don't you transfer here? When we go on our job next week I'll have the papers for you, you just need to fill them out and give them back so I can give them to Makarov. He already said your transfer would be okay as long as you don't pick fights and you keep up your grades, which I can help you with._

 _Think about it?_

 _-Levy McGarden of Fairy Tail, Solid Script Mage._

 _P.S. I'm not that small! Stop calling me small_!

I chuckled and put the letter down. She wanted me to transfer to Fairy Tail too. I knew that they were not going to welcome me with open arms. Maybe I could if I prove I'm a better person. And that's when the speaker came on breaking my thoughts.

"Attention students," it boomed, "Phantom Lord High will be shutting down at the end of the year due to lack of student body. You will be relocated to a new school for the next school year if you haven't put in a transfer yet."

I sighed. Fairy Tail it was...


	4. Chapter 4

**~Levy's P.O.V.~**

I smiled at Gajeel as I waited in front of my school. He walked closer as I gripped the transfer papers tighter in my hand. My heart was pounding. I wasn't sure how is transfer would go, I mean Gajeel was rough guy. I really hoped people at the school would get along with him like I did. I thought he was going to be a horrible person at first.

Gajeel reached me and he had a slight smirk on his face, "Oi, shrimp, still as small as I remember." He said.

"Shut-up!" I yelled bitterly, "Again, you're just a giant!"

"Gihihi," He chuckled and I held the transfer papers out to him. "Oi, what are these?"

"These are the transfer papers I said I was bringing." I smiled up at him, my heart racing ever so slightly. "You thought about it right?"

"Y-yeah." He said blushing slightly. That surprised me. I never thought I would see a dragon slayer blush, let alone the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Our school is shutting down anyway." He looked at the papers again then took them from me. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Yeah." I smiled and waited. I tapped my foot slowly as he read through it.

"And ya promise to help with my grades?" He asked looking down at me. I nodded and he sighed. "You got a pen? I can fill these out now before I end up forgetting."

"Um," I looked through my small book bag. I moved a few things around and smiled pulling out the pen he had sent me. "Here." I held that out to him.

"Gihihi, you kept it." He took. "Ya actually listened to me?"

I nodded loving the look of a smile on his face. His little laugh thing was really starting to grow on me too. I loved it. It was...cute.

I shook my head. _Levy?! What is your problem girl?! He isn't cute! You aren't into him!_

Then why am I so excited about him agreeing to the transfer? I sighed and sat on the ground while he started filling out the papers. After about a ten minutes of me sitting there somewhat day dreaming, he broke my thoughts.

"Here shrimp." He said holding the papers and pen down to me. I took them and got up. "Ready to work?"

I nodded and we headed in the direction of our job. I honestly had no clue what we were going to do. I let him pick the job.

 **~Gajeel's P.O.V.~**

I led the shrimp away from the her school and towards our job. I was hoping she had some fighting skills because all of the smarts kind of jobs were gone. We had to take out a gang of bandits in the mountains, which wouldn't be too hard for me. I was just worried she wouldn't be able to defend herself while I did so.

As soon as we reached the halfway point, she broke the silence between us, "So where are we going?"

"Mountains. We got stuck with a fighting job. I really tried to find one I knew you would be able to do most of. You can defend yerself, right?" I looked back at her and she looked nervous.

"I-I think so." She gave me a soft and kind smile. "Let's just go."

The rest of the walk to the mountains was really quiet. I think I scared her telling her about what we were doing. I would make sure nothing bad would happen to her, that was for sure. I had a fondness for the shrimp. She was smart, spunky, good with words, and one of the few people who actually showed me kindness. She wasn't too bad looking either.

I mentally smacked myself. You don't have a thing for the shrimp, I told myself as I stopped in front of the mountain.

"Wow." Levy said beside me. "You can see their camp from here." I saw her look at me from the corner of my eyes. I looked down at her. "This should be easy. At least we don't have to find them."

"Yeah." I replied as I started up the mountain. "Come on. The faster we get this done, the faster I get can home and eat."

I coulda sworn I heard her giggle.

* * *

It took us about twenty minutes to make it up the mountain but we got there eventually. Levy looked ready to fight, and I was ready myself. The bandits sat around a fire and I smirked and let out a whistle. There was only about five of them, and all five heads turned to us.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled at me sounding terrified.

"It's fine Shrimp." I said running at the bandits that were now rushing at us. I knocked two out quickly and a third one grabbed me from behind. I threw him over my head and punched him in the face knocking him out.

Levy screamed and my head shot in the direction of her. The remaining two bandits were on her. One holding her arms, restraining her, while the other threw his fist back to punch her. I rushed over and grabbed his fist before he could punch her. I pushed him away and Levy threw her leg back kicking the man behind her where the sun ain't ever gonna shine.

"Good work Shrimp." I said looking at the man laying in pain in front of us. I turned around and gave the last guy a few punches to the face. He had a bloody nose before he was knocked out. I didn't feel bad though.

Levy began tying up the knocked out bandits and I smiled watching her. "You didn't do bad." I said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked finishing the knot on the rope. "I would've been done for if you hadn't saved me. I panicked."

I began laughing lightly, "Shrimp," I leaned down and looked at her. She seems slightly irritated at that, "I had fun."

She rolled her eyes and started on the next solid script rope and tied up the remaining three bandits.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Levy's P.O.V.~**

I sighed and tapped my pen against the desk as Ms. Scarlet went on about her fiancé. I chewed my bottom lip as I thought of what to write Gajeel about. I was in charge of the letter after our last job and I had no idea what to say. It had been two days since I'd seen him.

"Levy!" Lucy was standing in front of my desk when I looked up. "You have a letter." She held something out to me.

"Wh-what?" I asked taking the small thing in her hand. "I was suppose to write first." I mumbled seeing Gajeel's handwriting on the front. I peeled the envelope open slowly as I watched my blonde best friend walk away.

 _Hey Shrimp,_

 _I'm gonna keep this letter short. I know yer probably wondering why I'm writing ya this, since yer the one who was suppose to write the response letter after our job. Yesterday, meaning the day after our job, I kinda got into a fight with someone._

I sighed and looked up at the clock. It was eight in the morning. I looked back down at the letter, but before I could continue Ms. Scarlet was calling my name. I growled under my breath and looked up again.

"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Come here." She said in a more chipper voice than my own tone. I folded the letter up and shoved it back into its envelope then walked over to Ms. Scarlet's desk.

"What?"

"There-" she was cut off my the opening of the door. I was feeling super annoyed, because all I wanted to do was finish reading my letter.

"Who...?!" I trailed off as a girl in a dark blue dress stood there looking very shy, but happy. She looked around the room and her eyes lit up as soon as she spotted someone in Natsu's direction.

"Gray!" She yelled. She was louder than I expected. She dash forward, nearly knocking me over as she went passed. Her blue hair, darker than mine, flowed behind her.

"Ju-Juvia?!" Gray sounded surprised as he got tackle hugged by the girl right out of his chair. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched the two. Ms. Scarlet seemed to enjoy it too, since she was giggling beside me.

"I didn't know that the transfer was going through so fast." I said looking at my teacher. She had a smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing." She looked at the clock. The bell rang meaning that first period was over... I still hadn't finished my letter. This I realized as soon as I went back to my desk to pack my things back up. If it wasn't bad enough, Ms. Scarlet never told me why she had called me up to the desk in the first place.

* * *

I woke up late. I looked at the clock, it was already seven, meaning school started soon. I jumped out of bed sleepily. I ran into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. Once I was finished I washed my face and walked back into my room. I glanced at the clock. I had five minutes to get out the door and to school.

I quickly dressed and slipped my flats on. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I tied my orange headband in my hair. It matched my dress and shoes. I loved orange.

I glanced at the clock, seven fifteen! I bit my lip then grabbed my bag and something fell out, I didn't have time to see what it was, and I ran out the door grabbing a big apple on the way out the door.

Once I reached the school, I had to go through the office to get in. I grabbed my late pass, the sixth one in the past two months, and I was off to my English class that was already ten minutes in.

I stepped into my English class, half asleep and eating and apple, and walked to my desk. Everyone was staring at me. As soon as I reached my desk I heard a very familiar laugh. "Gihihi, sleep in late shrimp?" His rough voice said.

My head shot up. "G-Gajeel?!" I said surprised. He was sitting in the desk beside mine with his feet on top. "What are you doing here?!"

"Did ya not read my letter?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he put his feet down.

"I never finished reading it." I said remembering. "Ms. Scarlet distracted me and I didn't even bother in my other classes."

He snickered, "'ight, well sit down, we have English to do."

"Actually," Ms. Scarlet said as I sat down. "Today I'm giving a period to do pen pal letters."

I sighed and looked at Gajeel, "Which means we have a free period like Juvia and Gray." I said as I watched the other blue haired girl attack her pen pal.

"Gihihi," Gajeel had a smirk on his face. "I say you tour the school for me, since I only got here this mornin'."

"That's a great idea!" Ms. Scarlet said.

I sighed again and stood up. "Alright." I said looking at Gajeel as I walked to the door, "Let's go."

 **~Gajeel's P.O.V.~**

I smirked as the shrimp made her way to the door. She had such a nice butt.

I mentally smacked myself. _You do not find her cute or attractive!_

Oh but I do.

I followed Levy out of the classroom and as soon as we were in the hall, I made sure no one was around. She was saying something but I wasn't really listening. I caught up to her and she looked back at me. "Why are you so slow?" She asked looking adorable with her annoyance.

"Why are ya so short?" I replied getting closer to her. She seemed really uncomfortable when I got into her personal space. She started giving me shy signals. She was a shy girl, which didn't surprise me in the least.

"A li-little space?" She asked with a bright blush on her face.

I shook my head as I got closer. She backed away and into the lockers. She was so adorable.

"Gajeel..." She closed her eyes nervously. It just made her cuter in my mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked pressing my body against her's. She was blushing even brighter and shaking a bit when I pulled away.

 _Not now..._

"Nothing." She said with a slight stutter, but it was so slight I barely caught it. Her face was still a bright red.

I smirked, "Let's go. I needa know my schedule." I smirked as she recollected herself.

I figured she had a thing for me, as soon as she did start to get shy when I got closer. The thing was, I wasn't exactly sure why I had decided to get as close to her as I did. It wasn't my thing when I found a girl attractive. I usually ignored her until the attraction went away... But this shrimp was different. It was like my body was doing its own thing. I was really hoping that this wasn't the instinct thing my father had told me about before he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Levy's P.O.V.~**

I rushed away from Gajeel collecting myself. I looked back to see if he was following me as I walked away, but he just stood there. I nibbled the inside of my lip nervously as he started walking towards me. I glared at him as he stopped beside me, "What?" He asked.

"Don't "what" me." I replied reaching and grabbing his bag from him. He was thrown off by this and he looked at me like I had just punched him. I opened his bag and moved a few things around until I found his class schedule. I blinked looking over it. The school really _did_ want me keeping an eye on him and helping him. His classes pretty much mirrored mine, except when I was assisting in the library sixth hour he was in a music class. His magic class was different too, but that was only because he was a dragon slayer, but even then it was still the same hour.

I looked back up at him and he had a smirk on his face, "What now?" He said clearly seeing something in my face. I wasn't even sure if I looked shocked or not.

"Our classes are all the same except magic and our sixth hours." I looked down the hall. "Really I'll only have to show you where your music and magic classes are, I can just have you follow me the rest of the day." I began walking in the direction of the magic section of the school when I stopped noticing he wasn't following me. "Gajeel?"

"Sorry, shrimp." He said. I felt his eyes on the back of my head.

"For what?" I asked as my heart picked up pace. I already had a feeling he was talking about the whole locker thing that had happened about seven minutes before.

"That." Sounded closer to me now and so I turned around. I looked up at him and he was really inches away from me. I blushed feeling stupid. "The closeness thing. I have no clue was came over me. Yer not even my type."

I blinked up at him shocked. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and I coughed at I held back a cry. Why did this upset me? It was normal for me to not be noticed by guys, so why did I care if Gajeel was into me or not? I shook my head and shoved his schedule at him. "You need to figure this out on your own." I said clearly sounding hurt and not caring. "I-I feel sick and dizzy and really just need to get home. You can keep my ditching a secret, can't you?"

He blinked as I turned around, I heard his schedule flutter to the floor, "Levy," He said. But I ran, I ran so far away. I wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing at all.

 **~Gajeel's P.O.V.~**

 _Good going metal head, you just upset her._

I sighed as I heard Levy's steps fade away in the distance of the halls. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that." I told myself as I learned down and picked up my paper. I slipped it in my bag and shuffled back to my English class where I just stood outside the door until the bell rang.

Once the bell rang my friend Juvia bumped into me as she chased after some guy, I'm pretty sure his name was Gray or something. She smiled at me, "Gajeel!"

"Hey water lady." I said standing myself up. She gave me a hug, which she never had done before, and then smiled brighter.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at me closely. "Gajeel seems sad."

"Well if I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone?" I asked knowing she would probably end up telling her little boyfriend anyways.

"Of course." She looked up more at me. "What is it?"

"I chased Levy away by telling her she isn't my type when she so clearly is. I have fallen for that small book worm and she doesn't even know it."

Juvia squealed, "Gajeel I'm so happy for you! You need to tell her! Explain to her how you feel! She will understand, Juvia really thinks so!"

I groaned, "It's not like that. I don't want to because she could do so much better than me. I'm just some brute she managed to get to like Fairy Tail enough to transfer to this stupid school."

Juvia giggled, "Oh Gajeel, she'll understand and she won't think you're a bad person if she likes you too. Juvia thinks she also has a crush in return to you and that she is just too shy to admit it. If she likes you too, she probably would not have ran upset from you. She probably would've smiled and said that was cool."

"I don't know." I scratched the back of my head and looked down the hall. The bell rang signaling that Juvia and I had a minute to get to our next class. "Let's just get to class."

Juvia nodded and we headed to our second hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Gajeel's P.O.V.~**

"What did you do this time?" I heard Juvia's voice in my right ear. My head shot up and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked as I blinked. I yawned and noticed I had fallen asleep in my English class. I looked passed her where Levy would've been sitting, but she had requested a seat change after the day in the hall. She hadn't even talked to me since then and it really hurt my feelings and grades, since she was suppose to be my tutor.

"Why is Levy not talking with you? Juvia hasn't seen her utter a word to Gajeel since he told her about the crush."

I sighed, "I really upset her, I thought I told you that." I tapped my pen on my desk as she spoke with me. "I really messed up. I should've just waited for an auto-transfer from our old school to a different one. Maybe things would be different between me and m-shrimp."

"You almost said something else."

I looked away towards Levy, who had her nose in a horror novel. "I almost said _my_ shrimp." I told my friend. "She has been avoiding me but the attraction I have to her just gets greater and greater each and everyday and I really ain't sure what to do 'bout it." I put my pen down and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "What are we doing today?" I looked forward wanting to ignore the Levy topic.

"Pen pal mission prep." Juvia smiled looking at Gray from across the room. "Me and my beloved Gray are going on a mission too! Ms. Scarlet said it was alright since we would have nothing to do tomorrow since everyone else at the school was going on theirs."

"That's good." I said waving her away. I was feeling sleepy again, I always did now. It was strange for me, but maybe it was just because I had nothing better to do. No one to threaten, no one to listen to, no one to follow around and keep an eye on.

* * *

I woke up to the bell ringing. I stood up as everyone else filed out. I looked back as I walked towards the door, Levy was putting her book away. I was almost out the door when Ms. Scarlet said my name. I growled and turned around. "Yes?" I said annoyed.

"You too Levy." She added.

I heard a small groan come from Levy's direction. "Yes, ma'am?" She smiled up at her with her cute and beautiful smile. I could clearly see she was hurting about something though, but I wasn't sure what.

"You two don't have a job assigned for tomorrow, so you'll have to go through the school day together. So either you can follow his schedule or he can follow yours but you need to stick together. We picked tomorrow as a mission day for a reason." Ms. Scarlet said.

I blinked and looked at Levy. She looked horrified. "B-but-,"

Before she could finish her sentence an alarm went off and Ms. Scarlet looked terrified. "Stay here!" She ordered. She ran out the door closing it and locking it behind her.

"What...?" I looked at Levy who had already moved to a corner of the room. She had her knees pressed against her chest. "What's going on?!" I asked walking closer.

I was surprised she actually answered me. It had been the first time in almost a month. All she said was "An attack."

 **~Levy's P.O.V~**

I stared at Gajeel. Was his school never under an attack before? Fairy Tail was constantly getting attack threats from other schools. They weren't the schools under the council of the magic schools, no they were the ones that strayed away. I saved Gajeel from ending up at school that had a possibility of becoming one of those very schools.

"What's so bad about that, shrimp?" He asked. My heart picked up pace when he called me shrimp. I had been avoiding him for nearly a month now because he had hurt me so badly. I had the biggest crush on him and he told me I wasn't his type. No matter what I did, I couldn't the idiot off my mind and now that we were alone... I was having even more a hard time ignoring him.

"Um, well when you're weak like me you tend to fear if you'll survive if they do manage to get you. The teachers are all well equipped in magic usage, Ms. Scarlet is one of our most powerful ones, but there is always that chance that whoever is attacking could over power them."

"I ain't gonna let nothin' hurt ya shrimp." Gajeel had a smile on his face. He walked closer to me and sat beside me. "Are you shaking?"

I hadn't even noticed. The funny thing was that I wasn't even sure if I was shaking because he was so close to me or if I was shaking because I was scared. "I gu-guess I am." I replied as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him. His arms were so warm.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"What?" This threw me off. I looked up at him.

"About ya not being my type." He said looking forward. He didn't even look at me. He was watching the door.

"It's fine."

"I said that because I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Getting close to you. I...I..." he trailed off. He had a blush on his face.

I blinked. He... he was blushing. Gajeel Redfox, the big bad dragon slayer from Phantom Lord was... blushing again!? I blushed realizing what was going on. "What?!"

"I like you." He said. His crimson eyes looked at me and I blushed brighter. I hid my face in his chest. "I have for a while, shrimp."

"Idiot!" I mumbled in his chest. My face was so hot, I was blushing so much I couldn't even look at him. "You should've said so sooner!" I hugged him tightly.

"I'll take that as a "I like you too Gajeel, I'm just too much of a shrimp to say anything"."

I sat up and punched his shoulder. "Quiet!"

He hissed and looked at me, "Ya ain't as weak as ya say!" He snapped. He smirked, "It's cute."

I blushed again and looked away. "Shut-up."


	8. Chapter 8

**~Levy's P.O.V~**

My eyes shot open when I heard the banging on my door. I groaned and slowly got out of bed shuffling my feet over to the door lazily and tiredly. I opened the door and looked up seeing a really happy looking Gajeel Redfox. "Ms. McGarden, we have work to do today." He said as I moved aside to let him in.

"And what would that be?" I said closing the door. I walked towards my dorm's kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard. I watched Gajeel closely as I filled it then drank it.

"Well we have to practice our graduation march thingy, then we have lunch to go to and other things."

I smiled, "Lunch? You're taking me to lunch?" I asked setting the glass of water down.

"Damn straight." He replied. "Now go get dressed before we're late for rehearsal."

I sighed and made my way to the small dresser on the other side of the room. I picked out one of my favorite dresses and a purple headband that went with it. I then walked into the bathroom. "I'm going to shower," I said looking at my dragon slayer boyfriend from the door. "I'm going to be at least twenty minutes." I smiled at him then closed the door as he picked up a book from the side table.

 **~Gajeel's P.O.V.~**

It took the shrimp a while to finish up in the bathroom and by the time she got out I was dozing off on her couch. I woke up to the opening of the bathroom door. I looked up sleepily and she wore the cutest orange dress that made her look stunning. I stood up and stretched as she walked passed me, her scent leaving a trail of rose behind her.

"You look nice." I commented. She slipped on her shoes. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She said looking at me. She smiled and grabbed her bag, then she was out the door. I followed closely behind her.

* * *

Our day went by a lot faster than I had hoped it would. She enjoyed lunch with me, which made me very happy. I had to say, I had one of the best girls out there if not the best. She wasn't picky and she didn't mind where we went to eat out. She also could make me smile from just one glance.

"Hey Gajeel?" Levy said as I was about to take my place in the line of our graduating class.

"Yeah, shrimp?" I asked looking at her.

"I-I..." She blushed brightly and looked down at her hands that were fidgeting in front of her. Her small graduation rob fell just above her feet.

"You...?" I looked at her confused. I was honestly curious on what was making her so shy. She hadn't been shy with me for months.

"I ... You." She whispered. I missed the middle word. I glared at her.

"You what? I ain't understanding ya shrimp."

"I love you!" She blurted out then blushed brightly. She looked at her feet and I smirked.

"I love ya too." I replied. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see ya after we graduate."

She smiled shyly and nodded. I took my place in line and waited. By the time it was my turn to receive my diploma, I was nearly asleep. I knew Levy could tell I was tired just by the small smile and look in her eyes when I glanced at her while walking up.

 **~Third Person~**

Levy stumbled through the crowd until she ran into her tall, dragon slayer, boyfriend. "H-hey." She stuttered. She smiled up at him embarrassed that she ran into him.

"Oi, shrimp, you having a hard time seeing?" He asked smirking. Levy glared up at him right before he scooped her up into his arms. "Gotcha!"

"Ga-Gajeel!" She yelled as he started walking through the crowd. She held onto his shoulders scared of falling. "Put me down." She whispered.

"Nah." He said. He carried her to his car where he put her in his passenger side, "I still gotta take ya out to dinner." He smiled at her and she blushed.

"Okay." Gajeel closed the door for her and she looked out the window at the stars in the sky. It was a beautiful night to spend with him, her best friend and lover.

 **The End**


End file.
